In general, the application of an air bag for restraining a rider in the event that an impact greater in level than a predetermined value is applied to a vehicle body of a motorcycle is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-276553 discloses an air bag system for a scooter type motorcycle, wherein an air bag module is fixed between a step floor and a rider seat through a supporting stay connected to a body frame.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-285787 discloses an example of an air bag system for a saddle seat type motorcycle such that a fuel tank is located between a handle supporting portion and a rider seat, wherein an air bag module is fixed at a position on the front side of the fuel tank and on the upper side of the handle supporting portion through a supporting stay connected to a body frame.